


Elysium

by Max_JS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_JS/pseuds/Max_JS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel find love in the most unlikely place. Death changes everything one day, before then, neither of them had believed in ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. Please do give me as much constructive criticism, I'll try to update once a week. I hope you guys like it!

Prologue

Some part of me never wanted to believe it, some part of me kept telling myself that this was, indeed, reality. Before I know what was happening it had happened, I had fallen in love and I hadn't even known it had happened. It was shocking how a stranger could begin to mean so much to me in a matter of days. It was kind of like falling off a cliff, the entire way down all you can think of is how you can barely breathe from the wind rushing past you, all you can feel is the falling and the sudden halt. That's what falling in love felt like, or at least that's how it felt to me.

Before long we were living together, we were talking about things like getting a dog, like buying a house and moving out of the apartment, talking about stuff like marriage. Everything happened so fast, and then it ended, it ended like the fall from the cliff. Just like that, it was all over. It's terrifying how death can just happen. It's scary and most of the time it doesn't even make sense. Why'd it happen? You ask yourself. How'd it happen? Millions of questions run through your mind at once and all you can do is sit there and look at everything happening around you.

It's even worse to see it. To see his eyes gloss over, to see his chest stop moving. His grip on your hand goes limp and you're the only one holding on, holding on to what's left of him, what's left of the plans you had, what's left of the life you shared together. All you can do is look at his face and think about all the times you've seen him smile and all the times you kissed the frowns away. All you can see is the future, the days you've lost. You see the house you two bought, the Labrador you brought up from a little puppy, you even see your kids hanging on his arms like two little monkeys.

Then they finally pry his hand out of yours and you scream and thrash and you just can't leave him. Then you realize it's all over. He's dead, and there's nothing you can do but sit there.


	2. Chapter 1: It's Just Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first chapter that actually makes sense...... I hope you guys like it. As always, any note or comments are welcome! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: It's Just Pie Every

Friday afternoon since the day I started working at Bobby's repair shop I just couldn't help but stop by the bakery down the street. Every Friday they had a special, two slices of pie for the price of one.

The little bell above the door rang as I pushed the door open. The bakery was mostly empty, except for a few tables in the corner for customers to enjoy their baked goods. It was a quiet day, only two other people were there, quietly going about their business, eating their freshly baked lemon poppy seed muffins.

I found my regular spot in the furthest corner from the door. The best spot to see, but not be seen. And boy, did I love to see. See the people go about their business, see them eat their baked goods and converse with whoever they were with. But the most interesting sight was the baker, Castiel Novak.

The way his hand kneaded the dough was almost mesmerizing, the way he delicately trickled melted chocolate over the freshly baked oatmeal cookies. The way he would look up every now and then to check if new customers came in. His eye caught mine and a smile appeared on both our faces simultaneously.

"What'll it be today?" he called across the store.

"Gimme an apple and a key lime." I replied, today felt like a good day, and that was my combo for a good day.

"Comin' right up!"

There was something about him, something that made me smile. It's not like I was attracted to him, he was just a nice guy, he was the baker who had this way of making baking look fun.

"So how's it going down at Bobby's? That old man still up and running?" he asked as he placed the plate with both the slices of pie and a big scoop of ice cream on the table in front of me.

"Yeah, old man's still running around like a headless chicken." I said, letting out a little chuckle. I reached for my wallet to pay him for the pie.

"No, no, No need to pay today, this one's on me." A smile played across his face, he leaned on the chair across from me. His eyes flicked from my face to the pie and back, inviting me to take a bite.

"Only if you join me. The shop doesn't seem too busy today. How often do you get to eat some of your own pie?" A quick smile danced across my face and he sat down.

"Fine, only 'cause you asked so nicely." I pushed the plate closer to him, I don't know why, but I felt like sharing today.

Before now I had never really tried to get to know Castiel. The longest conversation we ever had was when he asked me about a weird sound his sister's car was making. Turns out Cas was a nice guy. He attended some or other fancy-ass baking school, move out of his parent's house and opened a bakery all by the time he was twenty four.

There was something about the way he looked at me when I spoke, there was some sort of fascination in his gaze that made me feel weird. But a good kind of weird, like that weird feeling you get on the inside when you jump off a cliff into a lake below.

After a while I think I started looking at him in the same way. The way he spoke, the way he described his life and told the stories about his childhood. It was almost magical, like I was in the memories with him.

The bell above the bakery's door dinged. Castiel glanced over at the newcomers.

"Dammit. Just when I was enjoying myself." He gave me an apologetic smile, I gave him my best it's-okay smile in return and he stood to go see what the customers wanted. I stood to leave, almost reluctantly.

"Dean! Wait," Cas called as I reached the door. He excused himself from the customers and jogged over to me, "I really enjoyed talking to you today. Maybe, if you want, we could go for a beer after I close up tonight? Say, around eight-ish?"

"Sure. Meet you at the Roadhouse?"

"Sure." He smiled at me and turned on his heel to get back to his customers.

I smiled, I found myself actually looking forward to it, just drinking a couple of beers with my friend, Castiel the baker.


End file.
